The present invention relates to a system for controlling oxidizer intake diaphragms for the combustion chamber of a gas turbine engine.
Intake diaphragms for controlling the flow of an oxidizer, such as air into the combustion chamber of a gas turbine engine are well-known in the art. A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,182 to Barbier et al. As illustrated therein, such known intake diaphragms typically comprise a stationary member defining a plurality of orifices or openings and a movable member, also defining orifices or openings. When the openings of each of the members are in alignment, the maximum amount of air passes through the openings and into the combustion chamber. When the openings of the movable member are out of alignment with those of the stationary member, no air passes into the combustion chamber. Intermediate positions may be used to control the amount of air entering the combustion chamber, depending upon the operating parameters of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as those utilized in aircraft, typically have annular combustion chambers with a plurality of intake diaphragms distributed in an annular array to supply oxidizer of air equally around the combustion chamber. It is quite important to control the operation of all of the intake diaphragms simultaneously in order to promote even combustion around the annular combustion chamber.
While many systems are known to control the intake diaphragms, the known systems have either proven unsatisfactory from a control standpoint, or have proven to be unduly complex and, therefore, inherently unreliable.